Legend of Spyro: A Dark Path
by Legendary Cynder
Summary: One year after Malefor was destroyed a new threat arises. A race that was called a legend has now risen after a thousand years like there first rulers stated they would is now a threat to the dragon race. Some of the demons lurk in others and take over. Can Spyro overcome this force inside, or will he be their next weapon of war?
1. It started 1000 years ago

**After reading a bunch of Fanfic's having Spyro go evil and junk I decided to make my own. In this story eventually Dark Spyro will get somewhat his own body. If any of you have seen Bleach then its kinda that thing that happened with Nozomi and Kageroza.**

* * *

It has been one year since Malefor and his forces were defeated. The dragon race lived in harmony for one year. Until a sinister force arose. Along with this force rose the shadow race. Unlike shadow dragons these monsters were feral and only obeyed their King and Queen, Engro and Eagra. There were a few of the feral race who could think for themselves and they earned the rank of commander. Some of them hid in powerful dragons, and some roamed the world seeking a powerful dragon to use as their host. The commanders could not have a body on there own so they took over anothers. Cynder and Spyro were two of the many hosts these demons chose. Cynder was able to defeat her's when she reverted to a child. The demon was banished from her and no others could enter. Spyro was not so lucky, his was still inside of him, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

"Do you really think this body is all yours?" A demonic voice asked.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" A purple dragon said ignoring the others question.

"Go to the guardians and tell them the shadow race is back" The voice said fading away.

"Hey, wait! What's this shadow race and who in the world are you!?"

Only a laugh answered his call.

* * *

"AHHH!" Spyro yelled waking up from the nightmare.

'It's just a dream it's not real' Spyro constantly told himself.

"Spyro, are you alright?" A female asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea, just a nightmare" He replied.

"I'm coming in" She said entering the room.

A black dragoness with emerald green eyes, magenta underbelly and membranes, blades on her tail and wings, and six horns on her head and three in the back came into the large room.

"What was the dream about?" Cynder asked sitting beside Spyro.

"Well, there was this black figure with white eyes and creepy voice asking me if this body was mine, and when I asked him what he meant he said to tell the guardians the shadow race is back. I think he means something other than the shadow dragons because they've been here all along. What do you make of it?"

"I think he was referring to an old legend about a feral race."

"What legend I've never heard it."

"I read a book while as the terror of the skies abut them. The book was old and is rare to find now."

* * *

Long ago there lived a race of feral demons. For a while they lived alone, never seen by anyone, until a cheetah had found one.

The cheetah went back and told his village of the beast and his chief deemed it dangerous. A attack party was lead a few days later.

The King and Queen said to the cheetahs for them to leave their land, and never come back.

The cheetahs were to scared too think over the rulers words and they attacked.

The feral race retreated and swore that the shadow race would return in a thousand years and seek revenge on the cheetahs and all their allies.

Over the years less and less of the feral beasts were seen.

Queen Edrago and King Conspeter were also never heard from.

* * *

"So according to the legend this is the thousand year mark?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, but it's just a legend." Cynder replied.

"Still I think we should tell the guardians just to be safe."

"Alright then"

* * *

"So you say the shadow race is real?" Terrador asked the two dragons.

"Well, the figure in my dream said they were back and according to the legend this would have to be the thousand year mark then."

"Indeed, the year that book came out was almost exactly a thousand years ago." Cyril added in.

"If you see this being again then try to get its name. The prophecy mentioned a being who walked in a legendary dragons dream who carried the name Grima, The Fell Dragon. If this being is indeed Grima then we have to get Warfang ready for yet another war." Terrador added the last part with a little sadness.

Only a year had passed and it seemed Warfang was at war once again.

"Alright, I'll try." Spyro said confidently.

"Good that's all we can ask of you right now" Terrador said.

* * *

**I really hope I did good on this one and I will try to update at least every month, so if the months almost up just let me know in the comments or a PM. The name Grima, The Fell Dragon comes from the game Fire Emblem Awakening. Bye Bye.**


	2. Grima, The Fell Dragon

**Hi again everyone. I don't really have much to say besides this chapter will have a lot of answers from Dark Spyro. And now lets began.**

* * *

"Indeed my name is Grima, and I am the messenger from the darkness." The being said.

"Why are you called the fell dragon?" Spyro asked trying to figure this shadow beast out.

"Because unlike the rest of my race I was a dragon before I was turned. Through dark magic I became a member of the shadow race. I was once a purple dragon such as yourself." Spyro's look a like replied.

"Who turned you?"

"I turned myself...I was very like Malefor, but I was evil when I was your age. I messed up on the spell and became a being of darkness. I fused with the darkness of life and created the shadow dragons. Through my magic I transferred the darkness into the dragon race that was of the light element. I was the thing that made them on the brink of extinction. I made the shadow dragon from the light dragons. Their eggs turned black along with the dragons who had even an ounce of darkness within them."

"So...that's why you're called the fell dragon?"

"Yes, I brought the world into darkness. To try to make amends I absorbed all the darkness and became a shadow being. The shadow dragons used to be full of hate because I absorbed the darkness they are now just regular dragons with power over the shadows."

"Oh, I didn't know"

"I have one request and I hope you will accept"

"It depends on what it is"

"I want you to not tell anyone of the shadow dragons roots. I want them to never know because of me I changed them from light to dark. If you can do this for me then I swear to not take over you body, but I still can't leave it either"

"Deal"

* * *

"So this being is Grima and that would mean a war is coming?" Cynder asked.

"Yes" Cyril said troubled with another war on the surface.

"_No not yet" _A voice said to Spyro.

"Not now Grima, this isn't the place" Spyro hissed back.

"Wait can you talk to it right now?" Terrador asked hopefully.

_"I'm not a IT!" The voice screeched._

"Yes and he prefers you not call him a 'it'" Spyro replied earning a mental nod from Grima.

"Fine, can you ask 'him' when the attack is set" Volteer asked.

_"I can reply myself thank you very much" _Grima stated manifesting.

A red chain connected him to Spyro. One end was on Spyro's neck while the other on Grima's.

"So, you're Grima, The Fell Dragon?" Cynder asked.

"Can't we just call him Dark Spyro because he looks like a darker version of Spyro" Sparx asked getting a glare from Spyro and a shrug from Grima.

"I told you we aren't calling him that because now we know he has a name, then we didn't" Cynder replied.

_"I don't care what you call me just don't call me a it"_ Grima added in.

"Ok understood" Terrador said sensing Grima's raising anger and impatience.

"Can you please tell us when the attack will take place?" Cyril asked.

"Yes we would like to know how long we have until we are attacked." Volteer added.

_"I would say three months"_ Grima said relaxing on Spyro.

"Who gave you the right to use me as a bed!?" Spyro asked a little annoyed.

"You can use me as one next time" He replied.

"That's not what I meant" Spyro added.

"Now is not the time for arguing we still have a war to prepare for" Cynder said her eyes showing nothing but confidence.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it and I forgot to mention last chapter, but please follow me on Instagram legendarycynder legendarycynders_group and eren_and_kirito. If any of these accounts change I will notify you with the next chapter. Bye for now.**


	3. The demon Throne

**Hello again I know it has been eons since I've updated, but I'm here now. So, I failed to mention Dark Spyro/Grima has this split personality thing. One side is carefree and the other is a heartless killer. This one you will see his murder side.**

* * *

_"I'm sorry other me, but I still have duty's as a member of the shadow race," _Grima apologized for stealing the body for a while. _"A king must sit of the Demon Throne,"_

With that Grima took over the purple dragon's body to fulfill his own needs. No one was up at the moment and it was the perfect time to sneak out. Having seen Spyro go through these halls so many times it was easy to find his way.

_'Perfect no interruptions,"_ He thought a smirk presenting itself on his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A dragon around Spyro's age asked him.

_'Great, just when I thought I was in the clear,' _Grima hissed in his head. _"I don't have to answer to you!"_

"Yea you do because I am the King of Warfang and my word is law. My name is Flame and who are you...Spyro?" Flame asked.

Flame looked very much like Spyro in most aspects besides there colors mostly, but Flame has a rounder and longer snout, different tail end, and is a tad bit smaller than Spyro. Not to mention he was red and Spyro was purple.

_"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" _Grima asked getting annoyed with the King. He never liked his stuck up attitude anyway.

"Not until you explain what you are doing out here so late and why you look...different." Flame replied.

_"I'm just taking a nighttime walk to the Demon World and I'm actually Spyro darker counterpart. Spyro is sleeping right now, so do try to be quiet." _He said mocking the King to a challenge.

"So you are the great Grima I've heard about and for the record nobody bosses me around..." Flame hissed, but before he could finish a claw was ripped across his chest.

Blood dripped from the massive cut that Grima had made. Flame began to start coughing up blood as his body started to weaken. He was for once terrified. No one had ever cut him, the King, and made him start to feel what pain was. He had only gotten cut when he was sparring and got in the way of a blow or fallen off of something.

_"You are just a brat sitting of on a throne with no meaning. Once I once again sit of the Demon's Throne this kingdom will fall. Of course there are problems like you and my other half getting in the way, but he can always be changed into my image. And you, well, your death will come soon enough my King!" _Grima said doing a bow as he spit the word King. _"If you don't mind I will be claiming my throne now, Good Bye."_

Grima simply passed the injured King without even bothering to make eye contact. He was tired of being surrounded by worthless dragons. As a member of the Shadow Race he still had a mission to do. If he could reclaim his throne then he will have truly gained the title The Fell Dragon.

His path was no longer bothered by weaklings. All of them were tending to the King.

Grima slowly made his way to the basement. It was dark and had nothing in it.

His claws were still soaked from Flame's blood, but it didn't matter much anyway. With a single stroke he ripped apart his own arm. It wasn't a fatal blow. The blood pooled together making a lake of blood.

_"Open Gate of Hell." _Grima said as a gate rose from the blood. Bones lined the edges and blood was leaking from some of the corners.

With a few short steps he had vanished into the gate.

* * *

**Hi again. I hope I didn't do bad on this one. I'm thinking of including the Skylander's into this. Also, I might also give Grima/Dark Spyro another name. I won't tell you what it is yet. Bye bye.**


End file.
